Braverman comes home
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Sarah is Adam's neighbor and has been his friend forever when Adam is finally coming home from college and is going to be living in a new house by himself when Sarah is out for a run and spots him.
1. Chapter 1

things to know before you read: Adam's parents have gotten him a house as a graduation present aka the same house that is his and kristina's before he met Kristina.

Chapter 1

One day Sarah is out for a run when she notices her really cute neighbor Adam come home from graduating college and smiles standing there watching him grab some boxes out of his car and slowly makes her way over to his driveway.

"Hey Braverman!" she says

Adam turns around "Sarah!" he says excitedly with a smile

"so, h...how are you?" she wonders with smile

"I'm great and finally happy to be home from college even though I don't know what or where my next step is going to be." he tells her

"oh well that's understandable." she tells him

"so how are you Sarah?" he wonders

"fine." she tells him and smiles

"well that's good." he says

"yeah." she says and smiles

"do you want to come in?' he wonders

"oh ya know what I was actucally just going to finish up my run then go home and shower but is it okay if I do that then I'll meet you back here?" she wonders

"sounds great." he says

"okay see ya in a bit." she says and smiles

"okay see ya in a bit." he smiles watching her put her headphones back in and jog away and smiles and brings his boxes into the house 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Sarah showers she runs downstairs and grabs her keys to her car and makes her way out the door and gets in her car and drives over to Adams and gets out going up the steps and knocks and Adam opens it.

"Sarah, hey come on in!" he says letting her in

"thanks." she says and he closes the door behind you

"wow so are those all your boxes?" she wonders

"yup all mine I was just about to bring them upstairs." he tells her

"would you like some help?" she wonders

"yes please." he says

"okay." she half laughs and smiles and picks one up and helps him move some of the boxes upstairs to his bedroom and drops them on his bed

"so uh what are your plans?" he wonders

"um what do ya mean?" she wonders

"I mean what are you going to do with your life now that your not going to college?" he wonders

"oh, I don't know work probably." she tells him

"where?" he wonders

"I don't know yet." she tells him

"oh." he just says kind of disappointed

"what about you?" she wonders

"oh I appiled for a job here at T&S shoes." he tells her

"oh, well sounds great." she tells him

"yeah, we'll see how it goes." he tells her 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"so how's Crosby and Julia?" she wonders

"thier fine I just saw them at graduation but you probably see them more than I so do I really don't know." he tells her

"actucally I haven't seen them in forever actucally." she tells him

"so how are you feeling, are you glad to be done college?" she wonders

"thrilled!" he tells her

"awe then that's good." she says with a smile

"yeah." he says and smiles

"yeah now I have more time to hang with you until I start working." he tells her

Sarah smiles "awe that's very sweet of you and which when is that exactly?" she wonders

"I don't know yet probably not for a while I just need some time off before I go and start a job." he tells her

"oh okay." she says

"yeah soo do you want to help me unpack?" he wonders

"sure." she says

"okay." he opens a box

"okay." she says and smiles opening a box

"ahh!" she half screams scaredly

"what?" he wonders

"your boxers and underwear have thier own box!" she says

"oh sorry about that one don't do that one get another one." he tells her

"that's okay I'm used it." she tells him

"okay." he says

"I do enough of the laundry at home I see guys boxers and underwear all the time." she tells him

"okay." he says and starts unpacking and watches her unpack 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"hey Adam?" she questions him

Adam stops what he's doing and looks at her "yeah?" he answers her

"um do you.." she stops

Adam looks at her weirdly.

"do you have any feelings for me at all?" she wonders

Adam looks away from her ans thinks about what she just asked him.

Sarah just watches and waits for him.

Adam starts to move his head and nods a bit "yeah I think maybe a little bit yes okay I do okay there I said it." he tells her

Sarah just smiles and nods "thank you." she tells her

"soo does this mean you want to um go out?" she asks him

"oook sure." he says still a bit unsure

"yes?" she wonders

"yeah it will be fun." he tells her and smiles

"okay, good." she says and smiles and helps him unpack more

"soo, were dating!" she says excitedly

"yeah I guess we are are you happy?' he wonders

"soo happy!" she says

"good." he says and smiles

"yeah." she says and smiles and blushes and feels him steal a quick kiss

"what was that?" she asks

"that was a kiss." he tells her

Sarah just smiles and blushes. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"oh my god we just.." she says and smiles turning red

"kissed, yeah I know how was it was it bad?" he wonders

"no..no not at all it was sweet." she tells him

"good." he says and smiles

"so what do we tell people that we are dating?" she wonders

"no I mean not unless you want to." he tells her

"I don't think I want to for a while until we get more comfortble together." she tells him

"okay it's your choice." he tells her

"have you missed me?" she wonders

"you know I really have." he tells her

"awe that's so sweet of you." she says with a smile

Adam just smiles at her.

"so did you want to get soemthing to eat after?" she wonders

"sure sounds good." he says

"take out good with you?" she wonders

"it's good with me." he tells her

"good." she says and smiles

"I'll call and order it and go pick it up and we can just eat here while we unpack ur kitchen." she tells him

"sounds good." he says

"good." she says and watches him unpack and walk across the room to put some clothes in his draws 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"so I think this thing is going to work very well between you and me." she tells him

"yeah." he says and smiles

"I mean my parents already know who you are and like you and find that your a nice guy." she tells him

"I know." he says

"I think they are going to be thrilled with this match." she tells him

"well good." he says and goes over to her and kisses her again

"will you just shut up now?" he asks sarcastically and kisses her deeply

"mmm." she moans holding his cheek softly

Adam pulls away slowly a few minutes later

Sarah opens her eyes.

Adam smiles "so, how was that?" he wonders

Sarah nods "uh well that was pretty good." she tells him to turn him on

"good." he says

"I think your going to be a great boyfriend." she tells him and smiles

"good, Me 2." he tells her

"I had no idea that you could do that." she tells him like she can't believe that he can kiss like that

"yeah well live and learn." he tells her

"right." she says

"ah so do you have a phone book?" she wonders

"yeah." he says taking it out of a box and throws it down onto the bed

"good, thanks." she says opening to the food area

"what do you want to eat?" she wonders

"anything's good with me." he tells her

"okay chinese?" she wonders

"sounds great." he says

"okay." she says and goes thru all the chinese places and orders some dim sum and more 


End file.
